Talk:Fortress of Jahai
is it even confirmed that this zone is reachable? I have yet to figure out how to get here. :There's no portals on the map. It's not a separate zone, it's a sub-area within a zone, like Citadel of Dzagon and Halls of Chokhin. -- Gordon Ecker 22:35, 22 November 2006 (CST) Is it possible to breach the fortress? i mean with all the high lvl kournan and siege attacks. ugh nvm i breached it , it wasnt very hard but at the end there is a gate that doesnt open so it was a waste of time :Well not exactly, atleast you got exploration. Mightywayne 19:11, 5 January 2007 (CST) So easy. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 15:29, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Korineczek 11:31, 19 June 2007 (CDT) me with my friend have cleared whole fortress without dp it was eazy To Vabbi! (?) Does this mean theres no way to run or be run to Vabbi? without going through the desolation mean... -Kumdori 17:12, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Ah good times remember when I was curious me and a friend wanted to see if you could get through it we pretty much wiped out the garrison only to come to the gate that's permanently shut we laughed so hard over vent we cried... Portal to Fortress of Jahai There is a portal to Fortress of Jahai. You can see it if you enter Yatendi Canyons and go near the Fortress of Jahai. There is a gate that is closed, but if you zoom in the camera as much as possible and hug the gate you can see portal behind (in?) it. Any thoughts about this ? --Aozora 07:23, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Here's proof image:fortressportal.jpg 82.10.101.80 12:15, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Huh. At first I thought you were just seeing the pattern and mistaking it for the glowy ring, but now I see the distortion in the middle... it's as if they intended for this to be an outpost or something. They ought to release an update making this a dungeon or elite mish or something, 'twould be a nice thing to tide us over while they, um, fail to tell us anything about GW2. Qing Guang 05:11, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Shh, that IS GW2. :O (T/ ) 05:54, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::No, that's Izzy's lair of evil. We better organize a raid. A few thousand 130 Dervs with Wounding Strike ought to do it --Gimmethegepgun 05:57, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::BAMPH! will still kill us. Also, raids in GW2. Discuss. (Or don't, that's totally offtopic!) (T/ ) 06:01, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Speaking of 130 dervs doing that, at first glance, it seems possible to 55 the whole thing. I didn't happen to see any mesmers or necros inside it, but did anyone else? Oh, and another thing. Anyone find it odd that there's a rez shrine INSIDE the fortress? So if you die trying to get in, you're pretty much screwed. Draven Deadlesser 00:49, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Going from Jahai Bluffs to Canyons Is it possible to go through Jahai Bluffs and the Fortress of Jahai to Yatendi Canyons. :no 05:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC)